Hyuuga Everlasting
by NejTenaddict
Summary: Based on the story and movie Tuck Everlasting. Except i used Tenten and Neji. NejiXTenten. cute
1. Tenten's life

Tenten's life

I guess you could say it was a beautiful day in Kohana if you could try to completely ignore my overly annoying mother. Gosh she needs to chill! All I wanted to do was go stand in our beyond green yard at the gate and gaze into the forest the was mysteriously forbidden to me. Why? I do not know. Is there some wild beast grazing around in there just waiting to snap and eat a living human? Well what ever it was I wanted to find out. I wanted to go into forest so bad, but Daddy wont let me. " Tenten! Where are you? Tenten! Come you must get ready for our tea party with the Haruno's! Tenten! Come!" _'Oh my god. My mom needs to chill! I know. I think I look decint but noooo! I have to wear her stupid corset. And uhhhg! I hate this!' _"TENTEN!!!!!!!!"

"Coming mother!"

"Hurry they are to be here by the next half hour!"

Of course, I hurried into our mansion in all its glorious whiteness, for my mother would probably punish me if I not.

"Now Tenten," my mom tried to say calmly, "we need to go into town very quickly to by some cookies to go along with the tea. Will you behave you self?"

'_OMG! Yay! We never go into the city! Now I can get a good look of it!'_

"Oh yes, of course mother."

Thank goodness that the carriage ride was only 3 minutes into town or I think I would have to either kill myself or kill my mother. She was talking about my slouching and manners. Blah. Sadly, my mother broke into my thoughts saying to say in the carriage and wait for her. And so I did. I sat in the carriage for the last ten minutes thinking '_what could be taking her that long!?' _

As I sat there I was watching a group of children around my age play baseball is at least what I thought it was. Just sitting there watching them with a dreamy smile trying to hide behind the door. But out of the blue, the little cocky shit head popped up by the carriage and said to me in a tone I wanted to slap him for "Well well look it's little Miss Moneybags. I wonder if she has the guts to join us. I bet she doesn't!" I just sat there looking at him soot and dirt covered face with a glare. "Well do you Miss Yamaka?" he said with a devious smile on his face. _'Aw! How dare he speak to me like that! I should just knock him out here! Uhg! Well at least it seems like fun!' _

Since I didn't know how to play baseball I was nervous about it. I was scared really. Scared I was going to embarrass my self in front of all these people watching me as I walked up the plate. '_I know I'm going to make mother mad. And I'm going to get my dress dirty, but I don't give a shit' _The boy who placed the bet on me playing this game walked up to me and practically shoved the bat into my stomach and turned away laughing. 1..2...3 I knew this was it. I had to hit it. Many other people my age and younger where gathering around. I saw the ball flying toward me. Quickly I closed my eyes and swung the bat as hard as I could. I heard a 'clank' so that ment I had to have hit the ball. I opened my eyes and all the kids were either yelling "Run!" or "OMG! Tenten!?" but I didn't care I saw that cocky little shit throwing his ugly hat to the ground and roaring as I took off running to the other bases. I was so excited I got a homerun! I was laughing and having a great time with the other kids until I heard "TENTEN YAMAKA!" knowing I was my mom I looked up and the smile dropped from my face. I looked down at the ground, also looking at the dress. The pretty white dress I was wearing had become now a dark cream color. '_Great now she's going to kill me…'_  
We both had gotten home and of course she punished me locking me up in my room. Which where I would rather be than having a tea party, but I never let it show. I acted like I hated being locked in my room when I was actually something I loved, so she would lock me in the room so I could get out of stupid tea parties and crap like that.

After what seemed to be about 4-5 hours I heard the Haruno's saying their goodbyes and my mom too. They finally left. The door shut so quietly behind them, if I hadn't been paying much attention I wouldn't have even known they were gone. "Tenten! Time to practice piano!" _'NO!' _I did **NOT** like practicing at all! Not what so ever, but I pushed myself off my comfy bed into the parlor where the piano was located. I pulled out my favorite piece 'Natures Praise of God' and started the piece. Even though I couldn't play it very well I still liked listening to my mom playing it. My mom came and sat down on the sofa listening to me play. The rule I liked that my mom made was as soon as I mess up I have to stop for the day. So what did I do? I purposely fumbled over some of the notes. "Get up, Tenten." _'Yes! Rest of the day to myself!' _I walked to my room and changed into an olive green dress that had a ribbon around the neck, and I grabbed a jar that came with a lid. It was getting dark outside so I decided that I would go out and catch Fireflies. Jumping around like a maniac I tried to catch them but I couldn't. Suddenly, I heard a man's voice behind me "You'll never catch them that way." Scarred I turned around to face him. His face seemed to be amused. "Do you know a lot about catching them sir?" I said thinking about every word I said.

"No unfortunately. It would be curious though." he replied in a mysterious tone.

'_You're curious' _I thought. He looked weird. He looked like a spider and even had 8 legs. And was wearing a very baggy light brown suit. I looked awkward. He had a head band on.

"Have you seen any Hyuugas around here? Or even heard of them?" he asked like if I knew him personally.

"Uh, no, but my father owns this land. He knows everybody in the town."

"No, no I don't think he would know them"

Unaware of that my mom say practially standing right behind me stared at him

"Tenten! Who is this man!?" she asked infuriated.

"Oh, I don't know. He never told me his name."

"Sir, what is your name!?"

"Oh yes, ma'm. My name is Kidomaru. Pleased to meet the both of you." he said turning around . Then he started to wistel and beautiful tune.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING TO STRANGERS LIKE THAT!?"

"I'm sorry mother."


	2. The Decision: Tenten's choise

The Decision: Tenten's choise

The next day the unexpected happened. My parents had called me into the parlor for a cup of tea. I wasn't worried, but I should've been…

In the morning is was cold. Well not really, but a shiver came over me like I knew something was going to happen that day. "Miss Yamaka…your father told me to tell you to get dressed and go to the parlor. I did as I was told but still I didn't want to talk to my mother. I was still mad at her for yelling at me for no reason last night. "Oh morning my beautiful Tenten." my father greeted me politely when I walked into the open room. I took the chair across from my mom and dad that were sitting one our green blue silky couch. "Morning father. I came as you requested. What do you want?" I finished sorta rudely.

"Well me and your mother have been taking. And we think it would be best if we sent you to finishing school…"

"…."

"Tenten. We are going to sent you to the village hidden in the Sand which is at least over 600 miles away."

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO! I WONT! I REFUSE!"

"Tenten. You will do as we say!"

"NO!" I screamed as I ran out of the house crying. I ran straight toward the gate and stopped looking out into the forest. I had made up my mind. I was going to take a look around. Slowly I walked to the enterance of our home and opened the gate quietly and slipped out with out a single noise.


End file.
